


Because of a kiss...

by hewasmygaything (itwasallgreektome)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads, F/M, M/M, Naomi!Cas, Sam in Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasallgreektome/pseuds/hewasmygaything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a kiss, in a nutshell, starts when Naomi!Cas tries to kill Dean, but this time Sam steps in to take the knife and dies.***may contain references to spoilers***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of a kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second real attempt at a fanfiction, so you know that it will be garbage. *sighs*. And please, PLEASE comment!  
> ***may contain references to spoilers***

Dean swept up the poker chips from the kitchen table. "I won! that's $150 more for me!"  
Sam grumbled goodnaturedly. "Well, it's not like I like feeding your beer liaison, but we can't all be winners, right Dean?" He shuffled the cards again and looked up with a mischevious glint in his eyes. " Speaking of likes and dislikes, how are you and your  _angel_?"

Dean groaned. "He's not my angel! And give me those cards."  
Sam smiled, like a shark coming for the kill. "Tell that to him. Have you seen the way his eyes darken when he looks at you? Have you seen that way he smiles when he thinks nobody's looking? Have you se-"  
Dean growls, "Shut up!"

Sam's smile widens."Why? Is it that you're getting hard at the mention of your angel?"

"No, it's that he's here." A rush of wings cast shadows through the window. And Castiel was standing outside, staring at them with an apathetic expression.

"H-hey, Cas!" Sam stammered. "Back from heaven already? You didn't hear that did you?"

Cas didn't reply except to phase into the room turn towards Dean. He pulled his angel knife and moved closer.

"Cas, you're acting strange today. What happened in heaven? you usually don't draw a kni-" His words were cut off when Cas swung at him. Dean ducked and the knife sliced the wall above his head. "GODDAMMIT CAS!" he screamed as he dodged another one. "What's going on?" He stopped and looked at Castiel's face. His eyes had no pupils, and many of the vessels were popped. "Y-your eyes!" Cas didn't stop swinging, so Sam went in and grabbed his arm, saying, "Cas, stop."

Cas raised his arm. Dean saw what was going to happen and screamed at Cas to stop. But Cas stood there and didn't respond to his closest friend while he smote Sam Winchester.


End file.
